Humanidad
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Ambos son tan similares...Nelliel contempla su nueva vida en la sociedad de las almas y compara a los dos hombres aparte de Ichigo que impactaron su vida de una manera u otra. Dejen sus reviews si no mato un gatito...XD


Me sorprende que nadie pensara en esta pareja, pero en fin este es un Kenpachi/Nelliel.

"Dialogos"

_Pensamientos de Nell_

Este fic es parte de una serie de one-shots que eventualmente llevaran a mi fic Vermillion que es un crossover de Bleach y Naruto.

* * *

**Humanidad**

Por: Ralf Jones

_Ambos son tan similares…_

Ese pensamiento pasaba por su mente con frecuencia siempre que observaba a Zaraki Kenpachi.

No era que fuera su pasatiempo comparar el pasado con el presente, pero las similitudes entre ambos eran numerosas. Y el problema era que no podía evitar el comparar a aquel hombre de su pasado con Kenpachi.

_Nnoitra Jiruga_

Con solo pensar en el las imágenes comenzaban a fluir en su mente, pero no todas eran desagradables. Para si misma había guardado los momentos en que la quinta espada había demostrado tener capacidad para actuar de manera civilizada.

_Nnoitra vivía solo para los combates y Kenpachi no conoce mayor diversión que una buena batalla._

Aun recordaba los días en los que solía seguir al entonces octava espada, tratando de detener las masacres que dejaba a su paso mientras trataba de encontrar un oponente fuerte para combatir.

_Sed de sangre, hambre de poder y arrogancia eran algunas de las cosas que habían hecho a Nnoitra único, casi humano._

En algún momento había una atracción se había desarrollado entre ellos, Nnoitra lo ocultaba con su odio, mientras que ella lo ocultaba con su desprecio por la destrucción que causaba.

Pero la tensión entre ellos era evidente y ninguno de ellos sabia como lidiar con eso, quizá por eso Nnoitra había decidido terminar con el problema al mismo tiempo que la eliminaba.

_Zaraki Kenpachi solo vivía para las batallas, arrogancia y el deseo de mas poder no significaban nada para el._

Y sin embargo Kenpachi nunca se rebajaba a matar inocentes solo para satisfacer su sed de sangre. Su honor era aun más grande que su poder espiritual.

_Nnoitra había para vivido sentir la adrenalina de arriesgar su vida en una batalla, el saborear su propia sangre mientras combatía con un oponente formidable, Kenpachi también disfrutaba arriesgar su vida, ambos solo podían ser felices combatiendo._

Nnoitra lo había dicho, combatir era lo único que llenaba su vacía vida de arrancar, pero ella había fingido no entender su ideología, en cambio le había llamado bestia y salvaje, eso la convertía en una hipócrita ya que ella pasaba su tiempo llenando su vida de libros y poemas.

Al final tanto ella como Nnoitra habían encontrado su salvación…

Nnoitra en su duelo con Zaraki Kenpachi…

Y ella en la nueva vida en la sociedad de las almas que Kenpachi le había concedido.

Pero no solo ella había sido bendecida con una nueva vida, muchos de los espadas y arrancars que habían sido revividos por Orihime habían sido recibidos por el capitán Yamamoto y se les había dado la oportunidad de servir en uno de los escuadrones.

Gantenbainne Mosqueda, el único sobreviviente de los privaron Espada había sido el primero en aceptar, al unirse al cuarto escuadrón, probablemente para pagarle a la capitana Unohana y la vice-capitana Isane por haberle salvado la vida.

Grimmjow se había unido al treceavo escuadrón bajo el mango del capitán Ukitake, mientras que Stark y Lilynette se habían unido al octavo escuadrón. Cabe decir que el capitán Kyoraku y Stark pasaban los días bebiendo y durmiendo.

Incluso Harribel y sus tres fracciones habían sido reclutadas al primer escuadrón, las cuatro tenían el roll de guardaespaldas para el capitán Yamamoto.

Y al final solo estaba ella…Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Al final Kenpachi la había recibido en su escuadrón, para el ella no era un arrancar o una ex-espada solo era una mujer extremadamente fuerte y eso bastaba para estar en su escuadrón.

_Las similitudes entre Nnoitra Jiruga y Zaraki Kenpachi son innumerables…pero hay una diferencia que los separa…_

"Nelly-chan!!!"

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nelliel, mientras se desviaba su vista del papeleo que había estado llenando para mirar a la pequeña hija del capitán Zaraki.

"¿Qué pasa Yachi-chan, porque tanto alboroto?"

La pequeña sonrió alegremente agitando sus brazos de modo infantil "¡Bya-kun esta llamando a una reunión de emergencia en su casa, tenemos que ir, Ken-chan ya esta ahí!"

Nelliel asintió poniéndose de pie y tomando su zanpakuto Gamuza de su escritorio. Podía entender el entusiasmo de Yachiru, no era normal que el capitán Kuchiki llamara a una reunión en su hogar.

Sonriendo alegremente la ex-espada tomo una de las pequeñas manos de la vice-capitana de pelo rosado y ambas se pusieron en camino.

_La diferencia entre Nnoitra Jiruga y Zaraki Kenpachi radicaba en que el capitán de la onceaba división tenia algo por que vivir, su vida no era vacía._

La sonrisa en los labios de Nelliel creció unos milímetros más al saber que ella estaba acompañando a la razón por la que el capitán Zaraki era invencible.

Pera el ella era solo una mujer, nada mas ni nada menos y tal vez por eso en algún momento comenzó a sentirse viva, ya no necesitaba libros y poemas para llenar el vacio en su vida.

Muchos lo acusaban de ser un salvaje o un demonio, pero el le había otorgado algo invaluable.

Su humanidad…

Al estar con el se sentía humana.

Nadie podría jamás quitarle ese sentimiento.

* * *

Realmente es muy facil escribir sobre esta pareja ya que son virtualmente opuestos.

Muy pronto publicare el one-shot que continua la saga, tambien publicare one-shots que muentras los eventos desde el punto de vista de la serie de naruto.

Los eventos en los one-shot de bleach toman lugar momentos antes de mi fic **Vermillion**, mientras que los one-shots de naruto toman lugar antes y despues del inicio de Vermillion.

Por favor dejen sus reviews!

Los necesito para vivir!!!!


End file.
